


Life as a Chocobo

by Verlerious



Series: Chocobo Life [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Animal Transformation, Collars, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlerious/pseuds/Verlerious
Summary: He might love himself some chocobos but being one was not part of his daily plans!





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't like Prompto had intended to become this way, his chocobo eyebrows turning down the best way they could in his current form. He looked down at his small bird feet. The empty bottle of the contents he just drunk lay at his feet along with his clothes that had fallen off into a pile at his transformation. He was glad his eyes could still read as the label on the bottle clearly said "do not drink" which he'd blandly ignored until now.

Panicked, Prompto squawked loudly jumping from foot to foot as he flapped his wings drawing the attention of those sitting down inside the tent preparing for sleep. Noctis was the first one to crawl out and froze where he was almost being trampled on by Gladio and Ignis as his shield and advisor joined him at the noise.

"What in blazes?" Ignis asked in surprise, reaching up a hand to straighten his glasses.

"Prompto…" Noctis said slowly before his eyes widened and he gasped standing up quickly and looking around frantically. "Where's Prompto?"

"The kid said he was going to get something to drink," Gladio said looking over at the cooler by the cooking utensils. His eyes slide over to Prompto staring at him before he frowned slightly. "Did we have a chocobo before with feathers sticking up like that?"

"Aside from the fact that we didn't have a baby chocobo at all to begin with, my answer would be no," Ignis said looking calm even in this kind of situation. "The styling of it though, the way the feathers are position almost reminds me of-" He stopped talking then and Prompto caught the motion in his eyes as he looked down at the bottle then at the discarded clothes. He was surprised at how many different emotions went past Ignis's face in the span of a few seconds. If he wasn't a tiny, plump bird right now he'd probably be making jibes at the action.

Instead, he was finding himself glad and bothered at the same time to see the emotions settle on a concerned look as Ignis started to walk closer to him. "Prompto…don't tell me you drunk the bottle."

"Wait…that's Prompto?" Noctis asked his eyes going wide as he stared down at the Promptobo.

"Kweh…" Prompto lowered his head looking down as he stared at the bottle mentally groaning. Of all the rotten luck, this day just couldn't get worse. Between falling in the lake and being drenched and being chased by giant wasps, being turned into a chocobo wasn't really on his list of favorite things right now.

"Prompto…it is you, right?" Ignis asked needing clarification. How he thought he'd get an answer out of a bird was beyond him though. The three of them were closer now when he looked up, staring at him curiously as if trying to determine if he was the real thing and not just some random chocobo off the street. He felt almost intimidated by them, the three of them looking like lumbering giants to his innocent, bird eyes. He hesitated shying backing away before he kwehed again nodding his head slowly. "I can't believe my eyes…"

"I guess the contents of that stuff really were potent," Gladio said frowning as he folded his arms looking the biggest of them all. "Though we should be glad it wasn't poison."

"But we should hardly be content with the outcome regardless," Ignis said turning to face Gladio frowning as well as he rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. "For instance, we don't know how long this transformation will last or if it is even possible for him to change back."

"WARK?!" Prompto's eyes grew wide at the words before he started chirping and squawking loudly in a panic. "WARK KWEH WARK WARK WARK KEWWWH!" Gods, why couldn't he speak human?!

"Calm down, Prompto!" Noctis yelled out reaching down and pulling Prompto into his lap, the blond freezing up at the brush of fingers over the top of his head. "We'll find a way to turn you back." The words were soft to his ears, starting to calm him down as he relaxed finding comfort in Noctis's touch. That's right. It wasn't the end of the world.

They'd found the bottle in a cave they had been exploring and were intending to take it to the witch in the forest before Prompto had haphazardly drunken the unknown liquid down. Like Gladio had said, it was good at least that it didn't kill him. Though he couldn't determine if the current situation was much better. He loved chocobos but being one for the rest of his life wasn't exactly how he wanted his life to go down.

Noctis smiled down at him gently sliding his hands over his back as he kept petting him. "At least on the bright side, you get to be carried all over the place now, right?"

"That sounds like something only a lazy prince would love," Gladio said grinning, ignoring the mild glare Noctis sent his way. Prompto couldn't fully agree with Gladio's answer. After all, being carried around all day by Noctis didn't sound so bad to him at all. At least as a chocobo, he didn't have to worry about his cheeks getting all flustered when he got around his crush like this. Not like Noctis even knew he had a crush on him. The prince could be a bit on the dense side at times, though at least that worked out for Prompto. It made ogling the other when he wasn't looking a lot easier.

"Well your lazy prince is about to go to bed," Noctis said. For a moment, Prompto expected to be pushed from his lap. And it did happen…for only a brief moment because as soon as the prince stood up, he was bending down and picking Prompto up cradling him in his arms. "Ready to hit the sack, pal?"

"Kweh!" Prompto chirped flustered before he calmed down staring as Noctis smiled at him gently before pulling him close cuddling his cheek to the side of Prompto's fluffy body.

"You'd make a perfect pillow."

"Wark?!"

"I'm joking I'm joking," Noctis said laughing before he held Prompto up bumping his forehead against his and showing off the most perfect of smiles. "Let's get some sleep, ok? We'll figure this all out tomorrow." Prompto could only give out a soft kew in return, savoring the rare moment of his best friend looking at him so softly. He'd never get to experience something like this as his human self. He tried not to let the thought of that get to him. Maybe being a chocobo wasn't all that bad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The breeze felt good in his feathers as he sat curled up in Noctis's lap, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the gently feeling of Noctis's fingers petting the top of his head. It'd be the perfect thing, the place he'd want to be if only he were human. If he thought about it too much, being a chocobo was the only reason that he was even allowed to sit in Noct's lap like this. He hated to think about it, about the fact that being normal meant never experiencing something he'd only dreamed about. After all, it wasn't like Noctis was into men. And he still enjoyed talking to Luna, even if it was just through writing in the notebook that Umbra transported.

Prompto could see. He could see the way the prince's face would soften, how his eyes would light up while he read Luna's message only to write down a quick reply to send back. He knew from the few times he'd asked for Prompto's limited advice on what he should write or whether what he wrote down was stupid. It wasn't a look reserved for Prompto nor was it his place to ever be looked at like that. He was nothing more than a grunt after all, some nobody that was just lucky enough to become close friends to the prince. Did Noctis even need him around?

He tried not to let the thoughts get to him as he deflated, half lying down on Noctis's lap. Maybe staying a chocobo forever wouldn't be bad after all.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy?" Noctis was looking down at him staring before he gave him a confident smile. "Worried about not turning back? Don't worry, we'll find an antidote. We won't stop until we find a way to make you human again."

"Don't worry," Ignis said as he drove the Regalia, Gladio taking refuge in the seat beside him since Prompto was occupying Noctis's lap. "We'll be coming up on the campsite leading to Malmalam Thicket in no time. I'm sure Kimya can help give us some guidance on this…unique situation."

"You'll be back to normal in no time," Noctis said smiling and ruffling the top of his feathers.

Prompto didn't know if he wanted to be normal. Normal came with a lot of heartache, regrets, and secrets he was too afraid to share. At least this way, he could stay as a cute little chocobo forever pampered by Noctis.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Drink from bottle, he did? Not heed the warning, has he not."

Noctis frowned a bit staring down at the small chocobo in his arms before he looked up at the witch of the forest again not enjoying her words as he watched her twist the bottle around in her hands.

"A simple mishap that came out with a more detrimental outcome than expected," Ignis said from behind Noctis. "It is a mistake we can't rightly go back and change. But we are hoping there is something that can be done to help our friend here."

Prompto chirped pitifully in his arms making Noctis pulling him closer in a protective hold. He couldn't imagine being stuck as a chocobo. Because, while it was the perfect excuse to be able to sleep and eat all day, being unable to communicate or defend oneself had to be hard.

"A solution, you wish to find. To me, you seek out. But rectify, I cannot," Kimya said in her weird way of speaking.

"What do you mean you can't fix it?" Noctis said baring his teeth despite the warning hand on his shoulder. "I can't leave Prompto like this! Isn't there something you can do?" The look turned desperate as his eyes drooped down in worry. "Please, Kimya?"

"…Time, it will take," Kimya said watching him from beneath the hood of her robes. "Change back, he will. Once more as a normal human, he will be."

"So we have to wait?" Ignis asked speaking again, Gladio grunting in frustration in the background. "For how long?"

"Hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Years. The exact time, I do not know. The potion will take its course, it must. And when the time it right, will he return to his normal form. For now, patience you will need. Patience and care to a tender soul, he will need." At the words tender soul Kimya stared up at Noctis. The prince frowned almost stepping back from the intense stare trying to figure out what it could mean. He didn't relax until Kimya looked away giving him a breath of relief.

"Thank you for the time," Ignis said already turning to walk away. "Come along, Noct." Noctis hesitated before turning away starting to follow after Ignis and Gladio.

"Take good care of him, you must," Kimya said, the words reaching Noctis's ears alone. "Be there for him during this time, you will need. A loving heart, you must have." Noctis glanced back at her opening his mouth to ask her what she meant by all of that.

"Noct, hurry up!" Gladio bellowed. Sighing, Noctis closed his mouth and turned running off to meet up with the others. Prompto was still held close to his chest like a beloved gift he refused to let be hurt. His mind mulled over the words as he joined the others. He needed to have a loving heart. What did she mean by that? He already loved Prompto more than he really should.

"I suggest we head for Wiz's Chocobo Post," Ignis said out of the blue, the three of them making their trek down the path by use of their chocobos. Prompto said between Noctis's lap on the chocobo and while the bigger birds showed interest in him, they didn't bother him as they made their way back to the Regalia.

"Why do we need to head there?" Noctis said defensively.

"Because we're running low on gyshal greens that I'm sure poor Prompto is going to need while he's in his current state." Ignis glanced over at him staring for a moment before his expression softened as he fixed his glasses. "Don't worry, I have no intention of leaving Prompto there despite the fact that he would indeed be safer in Wiz's care until we figure out what to do."

"I'm not leaving him behind." Prompto chirped looking up at him, his blue eyes standing out as a definite reminder of who he was. Noctis couldn't help smiling as he reached down tapping his small beak. "You're staying with me, buddy. You got that? I'm not going anywhere."

"You might want to get him a collar," Gladio said, a smirk lifting to his lips. "Just in case he gets lost."

"I'm not going to lose him," Noctis said offhandedly. It wasn't like he planned on letting Prompto out of his sight.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I lost him," Noctis said, the growing panic showing on his face as he looked at his shield and advisor.

"You what?" Ignis asked in indignation.

"How the hell did you let that happen, Noct?" Gladio yelled out glaring at him, one hand resting on his hip.

"I only put him down for a second," Noctis explained starting to look around frantically. "I only turned around to get something out of the Regalia and the next thing I knew, he was gone!"

"Well, this is a chocobo post," Ignis said folding his arms over his chest and looking up at the sky in thought. "Perhaps since he's a chocobo now, he felt a sense of belonging among his fellow species."

"Hell no!" Noctis yelled out.

"I'd rather it be that he got all hyped up like normal because it's a chocobo post," Gladio said grunting. "You saying it make it sound like he's not himself anymore."

"It…isn't a lost possibility," Ignis said staring at them. "After all, we have no real indication on what all the potion he drank can do. It's possible that he could forget who he really is and start to truly believe that he is a chocobo."

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Noctis yelled, stomping off quickly. "I'll find him and get him away from here if I have to."

"Noct!" Noctis ignored the call of his name, instead searching the ground looking at the small chocobos that wandered around before he frowned. They all looked the same. Maybe he should have taken Gladio's advice earlier to put a collar on him.

"Prompto!" He called the blonde's name, looking around desperate for some reaction. In the back of his mind, all he could hear were Ignis's words. What if Prompto didn't respond? What if he didn't know to respond? He'd end up stuck here like the average bird. He heard the others calling for Prompto and felt at least a mild relieve that the others were looking as well. But it didn't stop his own worry from hitting him. "Prompto! Where are you?" Because it'd mean nothing if he couldn't find his best friend.

"Where are you…?" He repeated under his breath, feeling some of his hopes starting to be dashed to pieces.

"Kweh…." Noctis looked up at the sound seeing a small puff of feathers and familiar, blue eyes staring back at him.

"Prompto…" Noctis found himself smiling, his body relaxing as he let out of breath of air. "That's really you right?" He started walking closer to him, the small chocobo chirping again starting to walk towards him.

"Wark!" Noctis felt himself be pushed back as he looked up seeing the large, angry chocobo standing in front of Prompto protectively.

"Hey now," Noctis said holding his hands up defensively. The chocobo flapped its wings at him. Noctis stepped back frowning, watching how Prompto tried to run towards him only to gently be pushed back by the bigger chocobo's beak. Did the chocobo think Prompto was one of its chicks?

"Noct," Ignis ran up beside him taking in the situation quickly as he went on the defensive staring at the chocobo and only giving a side glance in Noctis's direction. "Did you find him?"

"Yeah," Noctis said frowning as he stared down at Prompto. "But I think this bird thinks that he's one of theirs. I can't get him away from it."

"Perhaps a bit of distraction might work on her." Ignis didn't explain his plan but his hand went into his coat as he pulled out a bag filled with a bundle of greens. The greens worked to pique the bird's interest as she squawked focusing her eyes on the greens and losing interest in Noctis. As Ignis waved the greens, Noctis moved slowly starting to sneak closer to the bird. He saw Prompto dancing from foot to foot and glancing at the bigger bird before slowly moving closer to Noctis with his little feet.

Even as a chocobo, he could see the panic in Prompto's face as his little feet started moving faster. As he got closer, the bigger bird looked over at him seeming to catch on to what was happening as she squawked loudly.

"Prompto!" Noctis dived forward grabbing his chocobo friend as he rolled away holding him close. He didn't hesitate to summon his sword and throw it warping as far away as possible. Up on his feet, he took off running as he saw the chocobo starting to give pursuit, his arms holding Prompto protectively. "We'll hide out at the camper until things cool down." It was good that Gladio and Ignis were working together to help deter the animal's chase. It slowed her down enough that Noctis was able to escape inside the camper without a hitch.

The two of them sat in silence waiting for time to pass and listening out for the sounds of an angry chocobo charging in. He was confident that Gladio and Ignis could calm her down. Perhaps pushing one of the other chicks in her direction would make her settle down. As they sat on the bed in silence, Prompto chirped from his lap looking up at him and somehow managing to look worried when he did.

"Don't worry," Noctis said smiling softly and reaching down to pat his head. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He swore he saw a change in the other's eyes but the puffy chocobo looked back down again hunkering down making himself comfortable.

"Hey now," Noctis poked his side. "Don't fall asleep. You still need a bath." He thought the coloring of Prompto's feather darkened with a tinge of red but he was sure it was his eyes playing tricks on him.

"Looks like things are finally calmed down out there," Gladio said coming inside, a thumb pointed over his shoulder back outside. "Tossing a few other chicks at her seemed to do the trick."

"Tossed? Really, Gladio?" Ignis followed him inside and closed the door behind him before turning around giving Gladio a look. "I think I would have said a push in the right direction."

"Push, Toss. It doesn't change a thing for me as long as she's out of my hair." Stopping in front of Noctis and Prompto, Gladio folded his arms over his chest looking down at the chocobo. "Care to explain just where you disappeared off to?"

"Like he has a means of talking," Ignis stated walking past Gladio towards the small kitchen. "Perhaps once he's a human again, he can tell you all about it." Noctis frowned wishing Prompto could speak. He wanted to know why he had run off. He wanted to hope it had nothing to do with his mind thinking he was really a chocobo.

"Prompto." Ignis leaned back to look back past Gladio drying his hands with a dish wash. "You need to turn back soon. I can't make your favorite dishes until you do. So the sooner you return to yourself, the sooner I can get to working on making sure you're well fed with real food." Prompto chirped in response before ducking his head being petted again.

"Right," Noctis said in agreement before he smiled. "And the sooner I'll be able to relax knowing you're normal again."

"Wark…"

"That's right," Noctis said standing up pulling Prompto close. "It's bath time."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

"Kweh!"

"W-Wai…c-calm down! Prompto!"

"Wark!"

"Geez! What's gotten into you? Relax, alright?" Prompto looked up at Noctis in what he hoped was a pout before his eyes looked down quickly at the sight of Noctis's wet up shirt. It wasn't like he'd never seen Noctis shirtless, the prince having a pretty nice physic despite Gladio's constant teasing that he needed to grow some muscles. He had muscles…that much was obvious with how sexily his white t-shirt was sticking to him.

"Well now that I'm wet, I might as well get a bath too." Prompto blinked and started to look up in confusion before he found himself squawking and quickly looking down again at the glimpse of Noctis pulling his pants down. The sound of clothes being removed and tossed made Prompto wonder just how pink his feathers could get. This was a dream come true…or would be if it weren't for the fact that he was a chocobo right now. Why couldn't this kind of thing happen when he was a human?

"Wark!" Prompto jumped startled when he was picked up coming face to face with a rather naked Noctis as the other smiled at him softly.

"There. Much better. Hope you don't mind the intrusion." Noctis stepped into the tub settling down before he sat Prompto in front of him giving him a fond smile. "Knocking out two birds with one stone." He chuckled at the joke as he reached down gently petting the top of Prompto's head. "No offense."

"Wark." Prompto looked up at him dripping wet from his bath. This wasn't so bad, especially the special smiles he'd been receiving lately. But he still felt the ache in his chest at the thought that once he turned back, all of this special attention was going to be gone. He'd be his normal, self-deflating self again. At least this way, the feathers hid his barcode, they hid the fact that he was not really as normal as he appeared to be. He was different even if he didn't know the reason for why. And he knew that different was bad.

"I can't wait for you to turn back," Noctis said suddenly drawing Prompto's attention up to him. "What?" Noctis smiled rubbing under his chin. "I like you like this too but I miss the real you. I…" Noctis frowned a bit pausing before he continued talking. "I miss my best friend. I miss the sound of your voice, the corny jokes you like to say." Noctis's cheeks reddened a bit at the last few admissions as he glanced away. "…I want to talk with you, Prompto. Not just to you."

Prompto blinked staring at him before he opened his mouth. "Kweh?"

"That sounds pretty corny, huh?" Noctis laughed as he pulled the plug letting the water drain out. "Let's get you dried up so you don't get sick." He reached over grabbing a towel using it to dry Prompto off leaving Prompto stuck thinking back to the words Noctis had said. He'd almost think it sounded like a love confession if it wasn't for the fact that there was no way that was possible. Besides, Noctis was destined for Luna wasn't he? The two of them were more or less fated to be together like a real life prince and princess. Well...Noctis was a prince in real life anyway. Maybe Luna wouldn't mind having a tiny pet bird along for the ride.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"He looks like a giant, yellow cotton ball!" Gladio laughed coming back inside the trailer after having taken a walk to the store.

"Kweh!" Prompto chirped at him and tried to peck at him but it was only so much his little body could do. Once his feathers had dried, it was like he'd been fluffed up. Sure he was clean and everything but his feathers hadn't calmed down enough as he shook himself, the top of his feathers sticking up making Gladio laugh again. It was like he was having a bad hair day and he just couldn't manage it. "KWWEH!"

"That's enough teasing, Gladio," Ignis said from the other bed though he had a smirk on his lips. "You know he can't defend himself right now."

"Well it wasn't like we told him to drink that stuff." Gladio pushed Prompto over making him topple on his side before he sat down beside him ruffling his feathers literally. "So when you gonna change back, huh? It's no fun teasing you when you can't fight back."

"Kweh…"

"I'm sure there is a cure to this solution somewhere out there," Ignis said getting up to go to their little kitchen grabbing a bag of what Prompto knew to be greens. "And you can bet we will not give up until we find it."

"Well I got something while I was at the store," Gladio said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black collar holding it up. "Look, it even has a skull pendant."

"Kwewh?" Prompto looked up at him in question before he felt the mortification of what it was Gladio was holding. A collar? Really? Were they really planning on-

"There, a perfect fit," Gladio said grinning down at him. "Though chocobo chicks are so chunky looking, it's hard to find their necks."

"Wark!" Prompto managed to grip the collar pulling it off his neck before glaring up at Gladio defiantly.

Gladio blinked before he frowned down at him. "Hey! Don't just toss it! I paid good gil for that."

"Kweh!" Prompto shook his head glaring still.

"It does make it easier for us if you wear it," Ignis said frowning as he looked at the temper tantrum. "After all, you did give us quite the scare when you vanished the way you did. And you might not like it, but you can easily be mixed up with all the other chocobos here." Ignis walked over placing the bowl of greens down on the bed in front of him, reaching up to push his glasses up on his face. "The last thing we want to do is lose you, Prompto."

"Kweh…." Prompto was quieter thinking about it before shaking his head.

"I think it looks kinda cute on you," Noctis said smiling from the other bed having been quiet all this time as he finally looked up from his phone at Prompto.

"Kweh…?"

"Yeah, cute." Noctis frowned. "At least I think that's what you're asking." Even though he wasn't a human right now, did Noctis seriously just call him cute? He was thrown off his thought pattern again as Gladio pushed him again tilting him over despite his squawking.

"Can you stop torturing my best friend?" Noctis asked even as he was smiling as he stood up and walked over sitting on the other side of Prompto.

"When he stops being a scrawny little pipsqueak, I'll think about it."

Noctis reached down pulling Prompto into his lap before he looked down at him holding the collar up with a gentle smile on his face. "Will you wear it for me?"

"Kweh…" There was no way he could say no, not with Noctis looking at him like that. It was an easy defeat when it came to Noctis as he tilted his head down for him giving him permission to put the collar on. With the collar slipped back on around his neck, he looked up catching the way Noctis's eyes lit up as he looked down at him.

"It looks just fine." Reaching his hand down, he ruffled the top of Prompto's head earning a squawk of protest when his feathers puffed up more looking like a cockatrice chick.

"We should call it a night, gents," Ignis said while Noctis grabbed one of the greens holding it out to him. It didn't taste too bad as he chewed it, maybe because he currently had the taste buds of a chocobo. But what he wouldn't give for one of Ignis's meat pies or rib steaks. "We do have a long night ahead of us." Ignis stretched as he headed for the bathroom. "Perhaps tomorrow we'll find a cure for Prompto's condition."

"I sure hope so," Noctis said laying down and more or less literally kicking Gladio out of the bedroom. "I'm sure Prompto wishes it more than I do."

"Khew." Prompto nodded his head before his eyes closed and he hunkered down when Noctis reached up petting his head.

"Let's get some sleep now, ok?" Noctis smiled at him before curling up underneath the sheets already starting to doze off to sleep. Prompto stared at him oblivious to the lights cutting off and the other two members of their party climbing into the other bed having little option but to share with each other. It was the only real problem with the camper because there were only two beds to share which usually resulted in a close knit group sharing. Usually Prompto would end up sharing with Gladio due to his smaller body but maybe this time Noctis was worried about him being accidently squashed by the bigger man. Either way, Prompto was grateful for this chance to share a bed with Noctis giving a small chirp when Noctis pulled him closer to him on the bed. It wasn't really hard to fall asleep, not like this so close to someone so important to him. He could get used to this.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh, he's so cute!" Iris belted out before reaching down and petting Prompto's feathers before the other had a chance to respond. "When did you guys get a cute little guy like this?" She tapped her finger against the bell around his neck and Prompto chirped in panic at the sudden attention.

"This cute little guy's always been here," Noctis said feeling offended as he pulled Prompto back pouting slightly. Hell, at least he always thought Prompto was cute. And from some of the gossip he'd heard in town before, he wasn't the only one. He was in a small sense glad that Prompto was a chocobo right now. At least he didn't have to worry about all the attention the other would be getting from random men and women in the city.

"You could say he has a bird body but not a bird brain," Gladio said grinning. "We could make some money if he does some tricks for us. Gil for the dancing chocobo."

"Kweh!"

"Gladio, it isn't nice to tease Prompto so much," Ignis said despite the fact that he was fighting back a smirk of his own.

"Prompto?" Iris blinked staring in confusion before she looked around. "Come to think of it, where is Prompto anyway?"

"Kweh." Iris looked down at the bird staring up at her before her eyes grew wider as she leaned closer.

"No way…is this…is this really Prompto?"

"The one and only," Noctis said sounding proud of that admission. He was glad to be the one to carry him. Even better, he was glad Prompto was allowing him to carry him. "He accidently drunk a potion that turned him into a chocobo."

"We're in the midst of finding a cure but so far to no prevail," Ignis added reaching down to gently pat the top of Prompto's head. "Despite the fact that we promised to help him, I fear we're probably stuck waiting on time to pass until he returns to normal."

Noctis frowned a bit hugging Prompto closer as he thought back to the words Kimya said that seemed made for his ears alone. That he needed to take care of him and be with him during this time. That he needed a loving heart. What exactly did she even mean by all that? Hell, didn't he already have a loving heart for Prompto? Even if Prompto didn't know exactly what kind of love that was, believing it to be out of friendship or a brotherly type love. But…Iris was a girl…maybe she'd know more about this cryptic stuff.

"Hey, Iris?" The girl's eyes focused on him questioningly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Uh…yeah! Shoot away!"

He looked down at Prompto staring up at him with confusion before he smiled handing him off to Gladio. "Sorry, it'll be just a moment." Grabbing Iris's hand he pulled her away from the group not noticing how the girl's cheeks heated up at his touch. He didn't stop until he was far enough away from listening ears trying to ignore how they watched him or how Gladio narrowed his eyes at the close contact between Noctis and his sister. Seriously though, he could relax. Noctis wasn't interested in Iris that way. While she was a cute girl, she was still a little bit…young for his taste. Not to mention he already had his infatuation with Prompto. Besides, she could do way better than him.

"I uh…" Noctis cleared his throat turning around to look at her. "I've got a question for you."

"Yeah?" Iris asked staring up at him, her arms resting in front of her as she rocked her body back and forth in front of him. "Well what is it?"

"Uh…" He hesitated clearing his throat as he glanced away. "The…witch in the mountain…do you remember her?"

"Oh…you mean Ms. Kimya?"

"Yeah her. She said…that we had to let the potion take its course. That Prompto would change back when the time was right." He frowned a bit glancing over to Prompto's fluffy butt being held by Gladio. "I don't…really remember fully what she said but she said we needed to take care of his tender soul and…something about a loving heart. You have any clues to what she could have meant?"

"Hmmm…." Iris rubbed a hand on her chin looking like her big brother in that moment before she smiled up at him. "Well…does Prompto have someone he likes?"

Noctis blinked thinking about it. "Well…there's Cindy back at Hammerhead. I know he's always had a little crush on her." Could it be considered little when he half looked like he was about to die of blushes and stammers whenever she came around? Noctis frowned a bit not really wanting to focus on it. But on the other hand…she'd never really shown much interest in Prompto in that way. Maybe because she didn't know of his infatuation with her? "Why do you ask?"

"Oh well…I read this book once when I was little." She bit her lips brushing some of her hair behind her ear as she glanced away. "A-Actually, Gladdy used to read it to me. It was about this prince that turned into a frog thanks to a curse put on him. And the only way for his curse to be broken was from a kiss from his one true love." She smiled up at him then, her eyes almost sparkling. "It's such a cute story! And Prompto looks like he's in the same boat. I mean he's not a prince but he did turn into a cute little chocobo. Maybe a kiss from his one true love will break his curse?"

A kiss from his one true love, huh? Noctis shook his head to keep the frown from showing on his face as he smiled down at her. "Thanks…it'll be worth a shot anyway." He laughed. "Who knows. Maybe if the kiss works he'll finally get to date Cindy. I know he'd love that."

"Yeah…." Iris smiled up at him. "So…why did you pull me aside to tell me?"

"…It was how it seemed like the words were meant for me to hear," Noctis said frowning. "It was said so low that even Prompto didn't notice it."

"…Is it possible that she…." She stopped speaking suddenly, Noctis looking at her in confusion before she smiled shaking her head. "So, when do you leave?" She didn't continue her previous statement and Noctis came close to asking her what she was going to say but instead he let it go answering her question.

"Probably tomorrow. I'll make it a suggestion that we go there. Besides, I have to ask Cid if he can customize something for me."

"How are you going to convince Miss Cindy to kiss Prompto though?"

"I'll…figure out something," Noctis said as the two of them walked to join up with the group of them again. The others gave him questioning looks, especially Gladio, but Noctis didn't go into details about their conversation. He'd maybe bring it up to Ignis and let Ignis tell Gladio. But if he could avoid it, he didn't want to let Prompto know what he was thinking. In his state, he'd probably freak out. Last thing he wanted was his friend having a heart attack at the thought of Cindy kissing him. The question was how was he going to get Cindy to kiss him?

He thought on it as they headed into the hotel to rest, oblivious to Prompto's eyes watching him as Gladio carried him up the steps to their room.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis didn't feel as excited to see Hammerhead as he would have thought he'd felt. On the one hand, this was the opportunity to turn his best friend back into a human again. On the other hand, it was also the opportunity for Prompto to get the girl he liked to fall head over heels for him. Granted on a normal day, Prompto could barely talk to Cindy without stutter, as a chocobo talking wasn't necessary. And considering that most girls fell for cute things quite quickly, it shouldn't be hard to woo Cindy into giving the little adorable chocobo a small kiss. Of course Cindy also wasn't just the average girl either.

"Is there any special reason for why we came to Hammerhead, Noct?" Ignis asked pushing his glasses up on his face as he looked at Noctis. Considering it was Ignis, Noctis had a feeling the older man had an inkling that they were here for a particular reason.

"…For supplies," Noctis responded. He was also sure from the look on Ignis's face that he didn't believe that one bit.

"You mean supplies that we could have gotten back in Lestallum." It was literally a statement of a fact. Ignis knew he was lying. The advisor just knew him way too well.

"…I meant car supplies. Special car supplies." He frowned at the look that Ignis gave him. "There's nothing wrong with getting a new decal added every now and then."

Ignis sighed shaking his head before he folded his arms over his chest. "If that is what his majesty wants. By all means, waste more of our hard earned gil on another Cactuar sticker."

"It's not a sticker," Noctis said pouting and folding his arms in defiance. "It's a decal."

"Indeed."

"Chirp!" Noctis looked down at Prompto standing at his feet and chirping up at him.

"Sorry pal," Noctis said smiling as he kneeled down petting the top of Prompto's head. "I'd carry you everywhere if I could. But Ignis said it's not good for you to not walk around a bit from time to time. Can't have you getting fat and turning into a fat chocobo now can we?"

"Wark!" Prompto chirped with indignation, his eyes almost looking like they narrowed at the comment.

"Oh, quit your whining," Gladio said walking over and using a booted foot to tilt Prompto over on his side despite the surprised chirp. "And start using those little bird feet of yours." Prompto stood back up chirping angrily at Gladio before he pecked at his foot chirping pathetically at the lack of a reaction other than Gladio's laugh.

"Why don't you two check out the store and work on restocking our supplies," Ignis said tilting his head to the side slightly. "Noct and I will talk to Takka to see if we can fish up some intel." Noctis perked up at the opportunity. What perfect timing to ask Ignis's opinion on what they should do. Hell, he had an inkling that Ignis knew he wanted to talk to him.

"We won't take long, guys," Noctis said before giving Gladio a look. "And don't be mean to Prompto, Gladio."

"Yeah yeah, I'll keep an eye on him." Gladio saluted him as the two of them heading for the shop leaving Noctis alone with Ignis as the retainer turned to look at him.

"Well, let's not take too long with this. We may as well see if our assistance is needed as well as to see if there are any hunts available to help our funds."

"Right, right," Noctis said turning to walk with him. "But putting that all aside, I uh… need your opinion on something."

"Oh?" Ignis turned looking over at him reaching up to push his glasses up on his nose. "And what is it you need my expertise on?"

"Cindy," Noctis said before he blushed at the lifted brow he got in response quickly clearing it up. "I-I mean Prompto! I… no wait." He sighed taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts before starting over again. "I uh…need help setting Prompto up with Cindy." He reached up rubbing at the back of his head. "Well more like…getting Cindy to kiss him."

"I see," Ignis said folding his arms over his chest as he took the words in. "Or more like I think I might get what you're aiming at." He rubbed a finger against his lips in thought. "You're thinking about that story I read to you once when you were a child, aren't you? The one that involved the princess kissing the frog and turning him back into a human again."

"It was Iris's idea," Noctis said, cheeks flushed at the admission. The fact that he knew what story she'd been talking about at the time didn't make it any better. He used to love that story. "I figured since we know that Prompto likes Cindy…that maybe we could give it a try?"

"So that's what you were talking to Iris all hush hush about," Ignis said, enlightenment shining in his eyes. "And here I thought for a moment that you two were...no never mind." The words were left hanging in the air and Noctis frowned about to tell him to continue when he started speaking again changing the subject. "So do you think that Cindy has any type of feelings in return? Otherwise, I believe it would be a failed attempt at trying to turn Prompto back. After all, the princess didn't exactly turn the prince back with a kiss alone. Some type of romantic attachment was a part of the equation."

"I uh…don't really know, honestly?" Noctis turned around stopping in front of the restaurant. "To be honest, the only thing she really seems to have an interest in is cars."

"…Are you planning on dressing Prompto up to look like a car?"

"Well…no," Noctis said frowning a bit. "But…there's got to be some way to make Cindy fall in love with him." He could not believe he was having this kind of conversation. It wasn't like he really wanted this to happen to begin with. But he was willing to try anything if it meant having his best friend back to normal.

"Hmm..." Ignis's arms went across his chest again as he tilted his head back in thought. "Well it may not be in the exact way you're hoping, but I'm sure there is a way to obtain one, sweet tender kiss from Cindy's lips in the satiable need to sate Prompto's fancy."

"You sound like you're writing a romance novel."

"Well I am a romantic at heart…even if you can't tell."

Noctis shrugged his shoulders smirking at him. "I would have expected it of Gladio, honestly. Though his advice would probably be just walking up to Prompto, telling him to suck it up, and shoving him towards Cindy."

"Well…if I were to be honest with you," Ignis said, his face becoming more serious. "If this theory of yours is to be considered thoroughly, then I honestly believe that Prompto might actually be in-"

"You guys find anything out?" Both of them tensed up in surprise as Gladio showed up though Ignis played it off far better than Noctis did as he turned frowning and pushing his glasses up.

"Nothing much going on at the moment," Ignis said looking over at Gladio, the small chocobo sitting beside his feet looking tired. Noctis smiled having to resist the urge to pick him up. Did he have to be so cute even as a little birdie?

"Well then, Gladio." Ignis smiled at the big guy. "Why don't you rent the caravan for us while Noct and I bring some food back from Takka's." Even if it wasn't obvious to the other two, it was very noticeable to Noctis that Ignis wanted to talk to him.

"Sure thing," Gladio said before looking down at Prompto. "Come on, pipsqueak. Let's get into some shade for a bit." Prompto was too tired to squawk, his little chocobo eyes staring up at Noctis pleadingly as he let out a small whiny chirp.

"We won't be long," Noctis said smiling as he crouched down and reached out rubbing Prompto's head. "Be good for Uncle Gladio, ok?"

"Uncle?" Gladio asked lifting a brow, arms going over his chest. "Sorry. The only title I'm going by is big daddy. And that's just for the ladies."

"Kweh!" Prompto glared up at him before it looked more like an adorable pout that made Noctis just want to pick him up and snuggle him to death. So Noctis had a super soft spot for cute things. That's why he got along with Carbuncle. Even though he still thought it weird he was the only one that could see the cute little fox looking thing.

"We'll be back quick, ok?" Noctis waited until he saw Prompto looking up at him and chirp nodding his head before he finally stood up. As much as he wanted to stay by Prompto's side, what he had to do now was for Prompto's sake. And if Ignis wanted to talk to him, then it was possible that he might actually have an idea in mind that could help their cause in the "Cindy must kiss Prompto" plan. "Gladio, take good care of him for me."

"Sure sure. Get going already." Gladio waved him off reaching down to pick up Prompto, the small chocobo with the black collar looking relieved and grateful to be off his feet as the two of them made their way to the caravan.

Noctis followed Ignis inside Takka's restaurant, his eyes staring at the older male's back that always seemed to be held with such confidence. He found himself wondering if there was someone out there that Ignis liked. After all, he'd never heard the other mention any women that took his fancy. Quite contrary, he was always either around Noctis taking care of him or around Gladio for his companionship and sparring.

"So…getting back to the topic at hand," Ignis said taking them just to the side of Takka's door and turning around to look at him, his eyes darting to the caravan through the window to make sure Gladio or Prompto didn't come out. "Are you absolutely sure that the person that Prompto loves is really Cindy?"

Noctis blinked at the question. "Well…duh. Of course he loves Cindy. Isn't he always talking about her and calling her his beautiful goddess?"

"And yet to me, it looks more like a show. As if he's putting on airs to impress his manly companions and to prove that he too can like a cute girl." Noctis blinked staring at him in silence for a moment before he shook his head chuckling.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were saying that Prompto was really into men."

"Well I'm not going to actually say it," Ignis said with all seriousness making Noctis's laughter die pretty quickly. "But I won't deny it either. Whatever his preference is isn't my business or my concern. He'll still be a close friend to me." Ignis frowned as he rested a hand on Noctis's shoulder. "But are you sure this is the best course of action? That maybe there isn't another out there he might really like? More than Cindy even?"

Noctis swallowed at the way Ignis's eyes stared at him before he glanced away quickly, rubbing at his neck nervously. Why did he feel like Ignis knew exactly how he felt about Prompto? Like he was encouraging Noctis to confess to him?

"This…is the best way to go about returning Prompto to normal," Noctis said feeling a strong desire to be with the blond. "If this doesn't work…I don't know what else will."

Ignis sighed lowering his hand before he shook his head resting his hand on his hip. "Well then…if this is what his highness wants. I'll do my best to make it so that Cindy kisses Prompto."

"Thanks," Noctis said glancing up at him giving a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you can do it."

"Oh…I'm almost certain I can," Ignis said folding his arms over his chest. "But I wonder if Prompto will really thank me or curse his life with the results."

"If it's Cindy, I'm sure Prompto would be on your heels everyday trying to repay you in appreciation." Noctis smiled thinking about the young blonde's freckled face pleading to do anything to help Ignis, even gathering the most difficult of ingredients. He didn't like the idea of Prompto being kissed by Cindy…but if it meant being able to talk to Prompto and listen to his perfect voice again, he didn't mind the small sacrifice for the greater good.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Prompto chirped flapping his wings as he looked up at Noctis whining. He was so tired of walking around on his little bird feet. Whose bright idea was it to make him walk? It wasn't like he was that overweight in his little chocobo body.

"Sorry we kept you waiting," Noctis said smiling down at him as Prompto wobbled over to him rubbing his head against his calf and kwehing with a cute whine. He didn't think Noctis would pick him up but when he did he settled down quickly in Noctis's arms like a spoiled child. He really thought he could get used to being cuddled in Noctis's arms like this, the scent of Noctis's unique smell relaxing to him. He'd always thought Noctis smelled good but being a bird must have made his sense of smell even more powerful as he plucked at Noctis's shirt with his beak.

"Ow! Would you stop that, bird brain?" Noctis said though there was no heat in his voice as he smiled down at him. Prompto chirped apologetically looking up at him before his eyes closed as Noctis started petting the top of his head. Oh how he wished he could still receive this attention when he became human again. "Hey, don't fall asleep yet."

"Kweh?" Prompto looked up at him questioningly before he blinked finding himself being set down on the bed. He stood shaking himself to straighten his feathers before looking up at Noctis questioningly. Why didn't he want him to go to sleep yet? It was already late and he was tired from Gladio making him walk all over the place earlier. How in the world did real baby chocobos put up with this abuse? He was glad he was at least too little for anyone to ride on him. Granted…he didn't think he'd mind Noctis riding on his back.

"What are you thinking about, blondie?" Noctis asked lightly plucking his forehead and making Prompto chirp and fall over in surprise at the sudden action before he laughed. "Come on. We need to ask Cindy about something."

"Wark?!" Prompto's eyes widened hearing that. Why were they going to see the goddess? And why, oh why was it when he looked like this?

"Well it wouldn't do for either of you to catch a cold," Ignis said walking over with something in his hand. "Luckily, I found some gear that should fit on a little bundle of feathers like you."

"Kweh?" Prompto frowned a bit. Why did he have to dress up? There was no way he'd get cold with all these feathers. Not to mention he was getting suspicious of how both Ignis and Noctis were leering at him as Noctis held up the little jacket.

"Hold still, ok?" Noctis said. Prompto could official say now that he knew what a dress up doll felt like. At least it wouldn't be but for a short time, right?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Despite the fuss Prompto had put up earlier, he seemed strangely subdued sitting in his arms wearing the hat and jacket that looked very similar to Cid's own clothing. It was almost like looking at a young, chocobo version of Cid himself. So Noctis imagined that Cindy seeing Prompto dressed up like this would turn her to mush and that she'd practically snatch Prompto from his arms and give him a soft kiss on the cheek at the cuteness of it all.

"Hey there, Prince." The voice caught Noctis's attention as he looked up finding that he'd already made it over to Cindy which was even more definite with the way Prompto tensed up in his arms. "What can I do yer for?"

"Oh…nothing much," Noctis said smiling at her. "Just seeing what kind of upgrades you might have since last time."

"Not much right now, I reckon. Haven't gotten any leads on a new upgrade in a while now. But I'll give ya a holla if anything pops up." Cindy frowned folding her arms over her chest blocking the view of her cleavage. Prompto chirped out in his arms causing Cindy to look down at him and blink in surprise. "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh." Noctis looked down acting as if he was just noticing Prompto was in his arms. He was a pretty good actor if he said so himself. "This here? We found him while we were out on a hunt earlier. Figured since it was shivering, we'd dress him up to keep him warm and all."

"Is that so?" Cindy leaned down, her cleavage standing out again as she leaned close to Prompto smiling at him. "Well aren't ya a cute little fella. Ya almost look like paw paw with feathers."

"Wark…" Prompto chirped out nervously wiggling in Noctis's arms.

"Ya mind if I hold him a sec?"

"Not at all," Noctis said holding Prompto out to Cindy as his blond friend chirped in surprise looking back at him with big, panicked chocobo eyes. "It'll be ok."

"My yer a little heavier than I thought," Cindy said holding him close. Noctis could swear he could see a red flush in Prompto's feathers as he was hugged to her bosoms to hold him securely. He hoped he didn't end up passing out. "Which reminds me." Cindy's attention returned to Noctis. "What happened to yer blond friend, prince?"

"Oh uh…he had to take care of some things," Noctis said shifting slightly at the lie, especially with how Prompto was looking at him. "We're going to meet up with him at Galdin Quay later."

"Hmm…well guess ya could tell him I said hi when ya see him again." She held up the chocobo Prompto smiling up at him as she stared at the little hat on his head. "Yer look just like paw paw with that get up on." She giggled softly. "Makes ya look all sorts of cute. Ya got a name?"

"Oh um…Prompto…Jr." Noctis said ignoring how Prompto narrowed his eyes at him. "Because you know, Prompto really like chocobos. I mean not like…you know like them…like that. Just…he likes petting them?"

"Wark!"

"Sorry! I'm trying, ok?" Noctis yelled back really hating how it looked like Prompto was glaring at him.

"Ya speak chocobo, Prince?"

"No just…I've been around this one long enough to kind of get what he's saying," Noctis said.

"Kweh! Wark!"

"And he's…" Noctis lifted a brow starting to get an idea. "A little upset because he wants lots of attention."

"Is that right?" Cindy smiled at Prompto, the chocobo's chirping stopping instantly as he swallowed staring back. "How's about a lil kiss to help ya feel better then." Prompto's mouth was wide open as he stared back looking like a chocobo caught in headlights. "What's the matter?" She said giggling softly. "Ya act like ya've seen a ghost?"

"I think maybe he's just happy at the idea? He doesn't seem to be complaining about it."

"Alright then. How's this?" She leaned closer giving him a soft kiss on his forehead, Noctis's heart pounding in his chest in unwanted anticipation. Noctis could swear Prompto looked like he was going to pass out. "There. That better?"

"Kweh." It was a small sound but it seemed content as Prompto stared back in a daze.

"Looks like I broke the little fella."

"It looks that way," Noctis said frowning. No change. Prompto wasn't changing at all. Why? He'd just gotten a kiss from the one girl he loved. Did it mean she didn't like him back? Or maybe it was all just a gamble from the start and the kiss meant nothing. So this plan was a failure from the start?

As Cindy handed Prompto back, Noctis held him close not wanting to admit that he was some parts happy that the kiss didn't work. Though in all honesty, they had no way of knowing if a kiss could really turn Prompto back into a human. It was all speculation on Noctis's part based on a childhood story that was nothing more than a fantasy. And while he was happy that it possibly meant that Cindy wasn't Prompto's one true love, he was still disappointed at not seeing his best friend human again. How much longer were they going to have to wait for him to return to normal?

"Looks like you got him nice and calm now," Noctis said softly feeling a little sadden at the thought of Prompto still being a chocobo. "I'll let you get some sleep. Thanks for talking with us tonight. Let me know if you get any new updates and we'll head back."

"I'll keep in touch," Cindy said smiling and waving. "Bye little fella. Hope I get to see ya again soon too."

"Wark," Prompto said weakly barely nodding his head making Cindy chuckle.

"I'd almost swear he knew exactly what I said to him," Cindy said smiling up at Noctis.

"That's probably just him nodding off." Noctis smiled backing away. "Anyway, we'll see you later then. Have a good night."

"Ya too, prince and Jr." She smiled waving at them as they started walking away.

"Wark?"

"Hm?" Noctis looked down at Prompto stopping beside the quiet gas station. The look was questionable and maybe some parts worried as Prompto lightly bumped his head against Noctis's chest. "Sorry…I'm fine." The prince gave out a sigh as he petted Prompto's head. "I read a book once where a prince had gotten turned into a frog and the only way he could turn back was with a kiss from his one true love. I was hoping that you getting a kiss from Cindy would make you turn back. But I guess either she's not your true love, or the plan was a failure from the start because it doesn't exist."

"Kweh…."

"I know. Silly, right?" Noctis chuckled softly gently rubbing over the spot with his thumb where Cindy kissed him. "I'm not happy with the results…but a part of me is happy that it didn't work too."

Prompto's eyes were closed at the petting to his forehead but they opened quickly at the words from Noctis. "Kweh?"

"What? You want to know why I'm happy about it?"

"Kweh!" At Prompto's nod, Noctis found his own face turning a bit red. Did he confess to his true feelings here? Or did he continue to lie about it and hope that Prompto just forgot about the whole thing?

He opened his mouth, but the only thing that came out was, "It's getting late, we should probably head back before the others get worried." Prompto chirped quietly in response surprisingly more subdued than Noctis expected. He wished he could understand what he was saying, what he was feeling. Instead, he started heading back to the caravan in a silence that felt a little awkward.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is here! But no worries, there is no chocobo smutting here! :3 I'm not good with tags XD

"Kweh…"

"What would the long face be for, Prompto?" Prompto looked up at Ignis as the other came and sat on the steps beside him. They were at Cape Caem now, taking a small reprieve before heading out again. They'd finally obtained a boat to Altissa but until Cid finished repairing and fine tuning some major parts, they were for the most part stuck at the peaceful location with too much time to think. It'd been about a month since they were last at Hammerhead and he'd had to deal with that surprise fiasco involving his tender kiss from the garage goddess.

And while he'd been happy to receive a kiss from his ideal mechanic, it wasn't the same as getting a kiss from someone he was in love with. Yeah, he did love her. As an icon, as an idol, a person that could do what they wanted when they wanted, and skillfully too. But it was more on the platonic side, not the romantic feelings he had for one, oblivious Noctis.

"Kweh…" Prompto looked up at Ignis nuzzling his cheek into his leg as he stared out watching Iris dragging Noctis around the yard on something of a mini tour. She looked happy as she giggled smiling at him. And he looked no less entertained though he did roll his eyes occasionally in feint boredom.

"Ah…I see now," Ignis said, his lips in a thin line as he reached down gently rubbing the top of Prompto's head. "Well…if there's one thing I can ensure, there are no romantic ties there." Prompto blinked letting the words sink in for a moment before his face twisted with confusion as he looked up at Ignis.

"Wark?"

"No…I mean…I don't know what you're asking me really." Ignis sighed and reached down pulling Prompto up into his lap reaching down to pet under his chin spoiling him even more. "I remember there was a time back in Hammerhead where Noctis told me he wanted to do whatever he could to help you return to normal. He mentioned that he and Iris had had a talk…one that might have proved invalid as this is Noctis we are talking about.

"But he said to me this, an idea he wanted to try. He wanted help with a plan to make is so that Cindy would give you a kiss. It is…partly my fault for getting him stuck on a fairytale about a prince turned frog receiving a kiss from his one true love to turn him back into a prince. I took it from the fact that you're still a chocobo chick that the planned had failed you both." He reached up rubbing his chin, his eyes staring out towards Noctis as he followed behind Iris to look at a patch of flowers. "And yet…I wouldn't deal the whole idea a failure itself."

"Kweh?" Prompto sat up looking up at Ignis before he looked at Noctis following his actions with his eyes. It was hard to keep his eyes off the prince…it had always been hard. It was why he liked Cindy. She wasn't hard to look at. She was beautiful, nice, kind, and wouldn't give him a time of day for her love for cars. She was perfect and completely unattainable. And he knew that. But it at least kept his focus from being completely on Noctis.

"I'm saying that maybe it would be a better plan, if you were kissed by your one true love." Ignis smiled at him rubbing a smudge off his feather brow. As he said the words, the look on his face shifted as if he'd come up with a type of plan. "Or…someone close to that. I'd imagine that if the person cared enough about you, be it platonically or romantically, that should be sufficed. I don't mean just anyone though. It'd have to be someone really close to you, someone you can call a friend, a brother, and hell a soul mate even. Someone you've known a long time in fact, that would make your world end of anything happened to them. A…best friend perhaps?" Ignis looked down at him then as he said the words and Prompto felt his cheeks heating up the more he thought about what he'd said.

"Kweh kweh wark!" He shook his head quickly. No way. There was no way he could go through with that plan. Being kissed by Noctis? Really? Not like Noctis would ever agree to-

"What is all the commotion over here?"

"Wark?!" Prompto looked up feeling like his feathers were going to melt off from how red he was getting. Noctis was standing in front of them, hands on his hips as he looked down at them with a frown.

"Oh perfect timing," Ignis said cheerfully as he smiled up at the prince. "I was just discussing with Prompto here about how I think we could try another approach to our kiss the frog plan and that maybe receiving a kiss from a best frie-"

"KWEEEEEH! WARK! KWEEH!"

"Whoa, Prompto! Wait!" He didn't wait even if it was Noctis talking to him. He took off dashing as fast as his little chocobo feet could carry him. They were trying to keep up but he was lost to them being fast even for a little fat chocobo.

"Gladio, get him!" Wait…what?

Prompto didn't even get a chance to slow down as he found himself running right into Gladio's open arms. "WARK!"

"Whoa there!" Gladio gripped him tight grunting. "Calm down! Stop wiggling so much! What the hell's gotten into you?"

"Perhaps it is my fault," Ignis said panting as he caught up along with Noctis and Iris who joined them on the quick run. "I may have brought up something he wasn't quite ready for."

"Brought up something?" Noctis looked over at Ignis and frowned. "You mentioned something about the plan before. Is it something that can help Prompto?"

"…Well…it is but…" Ignis frowned apparently seeing the panic that Prompto felt growing inside of him because he suddenly sighed as he shook his head. "It's nothing really. We can discuss it at a later date."

"…If it's something that can help turn Prompto back, I want to know." Noctis's eyes softened as he stared at Prompto pleadingly. "Please? Let me help you." Prompto sure was glad he had feathers…because he'd probably look like a ripened tomato right about now as he chirped softly nodding his head slowly before looking down at the ground feeling his cheeks heat up more.

"Are you sure, Prompto?" Ignis said pushing his glasses up on his face. "If you'd rather me not say anything then…"

"Kweh…" Prompto nodded again being held against Gladio's chest now that he'd finally calmed down.

"Alright," Ignis said before he looked up at Gladio taking Prompto from him. "Sorry, but if you don't mind, I'm going to borrow the two of them for a bit."

"I don't mind but can someone please fill me in on what the hell is happening?" Gladio said frowning looking confused. "Besides Prompto running around like a mad bird."

"I'll tell you about it later…if this plan works." Ignis smiled at him. "I won't be long." He waited until Gladio nodded his head before he turned looking at Noctis, holding Prompto close to him. "Follow me, Noct." He started walking off and Prompto could hear Noctis's footfalls following behind them blushing all the more that Noctis was so compliant. Would he be that way when he found out what Ignis was planning on making him do? Well, he'd find out soon enough it seemed, whether he wanted to or not.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So…" Ignis said finishing off his explanation as he stared at the two sitting on the bed. "Now that I've explained everything that needs to be explained, I'll leave the two of you to figure out what you're going to do." He smiled at Prompto before turning his eyes to Noctis making the prince blush more. "So…if this works out well then, hurrah to you both. And if not then…we'll figure out another way. Either way, this opportunity can't be missed."

"I…I understand," Noctis said swallowing. "If this is the way to saving Prompto then I don't care what I have to do."

"Good." Ignis smiled standing up straighter. "I know this must be awkward for the both of you but take all the time you need. After all, it's just a simple kiss, nothing more." His eyes seemed to twinkle as he cleared his throat and started for the door. "I'll take Gladio and the others out to Lestallum for some supplies so we'll be gone for a bit, possible until tomorrow evening if it gets too dark out. Please don't destroy the house while we're out." He said it as a warning before he started for the door. "I'll leave you two to take care of things here then." And just like that he was out of the room and leaving them stuck in an awkward silence that seemed to be stretching deeper the longer they stayed there.

"Well it's uh…up to you," Noctis said looking down at Prompto blushing. "I don't mind it either way. If you don't want to try it, that's fine with me." His expression changed as he felt the need to want to help Prompto in any way possible. Even if it meant kissing his best friend, which he himself didn't mind at all actually, he wanted to do whatever he could to make it so Prompto could return to a normal life.

Prompto seemed to take a moment to think about it, staring down at the bed before he looked up at Noctis and gave one quick, solid chirp.

"…Is that a yes or a no?" Prompto chirped again giving a quick solid nod of his head before he glanced away almost shyly. It was cute even for a little birdie body. Noctis found himself relaxing smiling softly as he saw the nod. He could make this quick and easy. If it didn't work, no harm done right? And if it did work well…he had his best friend back.

"Guess I should uh…" Noctis moved so that he was lying down in front of Prompto making them be at eye level. He wasn't quite sure how Prompto would change if this did work. Would it just be a big poof and Prompto emerging from a puff of smoke? Would he see Prompto physically changing and morphing right before his eyes? Would Prompto end up being naked since when Prompto had changed into a chocobo, his clothes had been left lying on the ground for them to find.

Noctis blushed shaking his head. Better not to think about a nude Prompto, especially in this situation. "Alright." He took a deep breath staring at Prompto again finding the other was staring at him before he cut his chocobo eyes away shyly, a red tint to his yellow cheeks. It was still kind of weird to see a chocobo blush…and he could really see the fine details of his tiny freckles on his feathers. He wasn't going to ask how a chocobo could have freckles but it just made his friend all the more unique to him.

"You can close your eyes if it makes you feel better," Noctis said seeing the nervousness still in Prompto's eyes, frowning a bit. "It might make it less awkward to you. You can just pretend like it's someone else doing this to you." Prompto gave a quiet chirp and closed his eyes leaving Noctis with little hint as to who he might be thinking about.

Noctis took a deep breath and leaned close feeling his heart thumping a mile a minute as he pressed his lips to Prompto's forehead. The feathers were soft as expected of a chocobo chick feeling almost like fur. He felt a bit of satisfaction in being given an excuse to be able to kiss Prompto, even if this wasn't exactly how he imagined it. But at least he got to fulfill one unobtainable desire.

He leaned back staring expectantly at the small yellow chocobo in front of him waiting for him to change.

Nothing happened. Prompto opened one eye looking around before he gave a small chirp looking up at Noctis in defeat. So the kiss meant nothing. Was it because they were only best friends and not one true loves? He hated to think about it as he sighed rolling onto his back.

"Guess that didn't work either," Noctis said frowning a bit as he looked over at Prompto, the frustration shining unshed in his eyes. "I really was hoping I'd be the one to help turn you back. I guess it really wasn't meant to be."

"Kweh?" Prompto moved hopping up onto Noctis stumbling a little before Noctis reached down to hold him steady looking down at the pretty blue eyes staring back at him.

"Guess it doesn't matter if I say it now, huh?" Noctis said chuckling ruefully as he gently rubbed Prompto's head. "About how important you really are to me. I don't mean just as a best friend or one of my comrades either." He sighed closing his eyes forcing himself to admit to his true feelings. Not like it mattered if Prompto was never going to change back. "I really love you, Prompto. With all my heart. I…really don't know what I'd do without you here with me. I'm…sure I'd be really lost without you."

"…You…Y-Y-You really mean that?"

He should have picked up on the change in weight, over how the chocobo seemed much heavier on him now. He should have picked up from the fact he was touching his fingers against bare skin. And yet the voice, the words were what really gained his attention as he opened his eyes staring up at the blue eyes staring back at him in surprise to his confession.

"…Prompto? Did you really…?" Prompto seemed to pick up on what he was saying, his hands reaching up to touch at his face before his eyes grew wider.

"I'm back?" Prompto asked. He didn't get an immediate response as Noctis sat up hugging him tight and laughing happily.

"Prompto! You're back!" Noctis pulled back looking at him in confusion. "But how?"

"I felt like something inside of me was getting warmer the more you were talking," Prompto said, a soft blush on his cheeks as he stared back at Noctis. "So…were you serious? About what all you said?"

Noctis's mouth opened then closed as he felt his own cheeks heating up as he gave a small nod. "Of course I am. I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't."

Prompto stared down at him before he broke out into a grin hugging him tight. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. I always thought it was just me that felt this way. To know that you return my feelings is like the best thing to ever happen to me."

Prompto liked him too? He found himself grinning too hugging him tight, his hands rubbing up and down his bare back before he felt his cheeks grew flush at a sudden realization. Noctis leaned back ignoring the questioning look on Prompto's face as he looked down confirming his suspicions. Aside from the fact that the collar around Prompto's neck had somehow magically grown with him, he was as naked as the day he was born. Because what chocobo wore clothes anyway?

Prompto must have taken in what he was looking at because his skin suddenly became flush red as he reached down covering his crotch quickly with his hands. "Y-You're not supposed to stare at it!"

Noctis looked up at him, staring at the freckles that stood out from the blush and the way Prompto cut his eyes away nervously before he leaned in properly kissing his lips. He didn't know how Prompto would respond to it at first seeing the eyes widen with shock. But it didn't take long for Prompto to respond to the kiss, a soft sigh escaping from his lips as his eyes closed and his hands came up to rest on Noctis's shoulders hesitantly. Noctis allowed his own hands to slide down rubbing softly against Prompto's sides before holding his hips loving the flavor of his lips.

It was every bit of what he expected, warmth spreading through his body at the returned kiss and the weight of the other's body in his lap. He slid his hand down into Prompto's lap making the other break the kiss as he grabbed a hold of his cock giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Ah…a-ah you c-can't…N-Noct…" Despite his words, his body didn't shy away from the touch seeming to crave more of it actually as he experimentally thrusted his hips up into the hand.

"Doesn't really sound like you disapprove," Noctis said softly, leaning forward kissing him again as he started to stroke him feeling the half hard member starting to harden even more in his hand. From the moan Prompto delivered into his mouth, Noctis found himself hardening in his own pants, especially as he could feel the blonde's butt rubbing against his crotch. It produced a moan from his own lips as he used a free hand to reach behind Prompto and grab a tender cheek squeezing it.

"Mmm!" The kiss was broken again though this time he found Prompto staring right into his eyes, his lips parted in a pant as the need and lust shined in his eyes. "N-Noct…." His name came out as a whine on Prompto's lips that just seemed to draw Noctis deeper as he leaned down licking his tongue over the collar around his neck trying to get to his skin, the little bell jingling each time the collar shifted from his actions.

Prompto moaned out and Noctis could feel the other's hands sliding down his back gripping at his shirt tightening and tugging on it. He was turned on. They both were turned on. And it didn't help that a glance towards the nightstand produced the sight of an innocent bottle of oil that he somehow had a feeling Ignis had placed there purposely.

"Prom…" The little nickname seemed to entice Prompto more as he moaned out sliding his hands underneath the back of Noctis's shirt touching at his bare skin contently making him produce a moan of his own. "I want you, Prom."

"Ah, Ah I want you too!" The words went straight to Noctis's groin as he moaned out louder lying Prompto down onto his back. The blond stared at him even as he reached over grabbing the oil pulling it to the bed. He looked absolutely amazing, especially with the black collar contrasting against his pale skin. He looked every bit adorable and at the same time every bit sensual as he bit his knuckle sliding his other hand down to start stroking himself in front of him.

"Nngh…" Noctis couldn't stop staring reaching down to slip his shirt off before he started to work on undoing his pants hastily. "Do you think about me when you're touching yourself?"

"Ah…" The eyes slipped closed even as Prompto nodded his head, the hand still moving smoothly over his slippery cock. "I think about you even when I'm not touching myself. I ah…think about you all the time, Noct."

"D-Damn," Noctis stuttered out groaning at the admission as he pulled his cock free. "I think about you all the time too." He panted leaning over him enough to wiggle out of the pants before he kicked them free letting them fall to the floor without a care. "I've even wanted to do this kind of thing with you for a long time." Prompto gasped moaning out as Noctis rubbed his own hardened cock against his hand, watching the blue eyes crack open slightly as Prompto stared up at him.

"N-Noct…" The hand didn't shy away instead releasing the blonde's cock as he eagerly grabbed at Noctis's tugging before starting to stroke him. Noctis moaned out leaning down kissing Prompto again as he thrusted into his hand already feeling himself getting slickened from the pre. He felt it when Prompto released him then pulled their cocks together using both his hands to stroke around them both. He felt all the blood rushing down to his cock, could thinking of nothing but feeling good and making Prompto feel good.

He felt around on the bed for the bottle of oil grabbing it before he broke the kiss. "How far are you…nngh… willing to go?" Noctis panted out brushing his thumb over Prompto's nipple watching the other arch beneath him.

"Ah…ah I…I-I'll take anything you give me." Prompto was panting too, breathless at everything happening as he spread his legs for him. "Ah please…Noct…N-Noctis…." Hearing the sound of his full name said by the blond just made his cock throb in the other's hand. He'd never actually heard Prompto call him by his full name, not since they'd first met back in school. It was, however, a turn on to hear, especially with Prompto looking at him like he wanted to devour him.

Groaning out, Noctis spread Prompto's legs wider and dumped some of the oil down on his fingers before he reached down pressing them to the opening of Prompto's ass. While he'd never had the experience of doing this first hand…aside from a bit of experimenting on his own, he'd seen enough videos to get an idea of what to do. At least he hoped that was the case.

"Just relax," Noctis said blushing slightly at how awkward the whole thing felt. "Just uh…don't clench up I mean." Prompto nodded, his freckles standing out on his flushed face as he covered his eyes with his arm. Noctis hesitated for a moment wondering briefly if this was ok to do. But when he saw Prompto's cock twitching starting to leak from apparent excitement, he lost succumbing to his desires as he slowly pushed a finger inside of him.

"Nngh…." Prompto gave a grunt out in surprise, his hole twitching tightly around the slick finger before he started to relax apparently remembering what Noctis said. Noctis's eyes were focused on the tight hole, his own blush heating his cheeks as he watched his finger disappearing inside feeling Prompto's inner muscles twitching and convulsing against his finger. It was so hot inside that he wondered even more how it would feel encompassing his cock. He slowly worked the finger inside of Prompto twisting it around and thrusting it in hearing the other gasp, his hole tightening again before relaxing once more.

"N-Noct…." Noctis added a second finger then eventually a third working the three digits in, the speed of them moving faster as he saw Prompto's hips starting to actually grind down on them impatiently. Another moan escaped from Prompto's lips, the arm over his eyes pulling away slightly as he stared up at Noctis, eyes shining pleadingly. "P-Please…ah…ah please, more."

"More, huh?" Noctis's fingers popped out noisily as he smiled at the whimper that escaped from Prompto's lips. "I can give you that." He covered his own cock in oil stroking the slippery mess in before he leaned over Prompto kissing his lips softly. The other moaned responding to the kiss, his legs wrapping around Noctis's waist positioning himself just perfectly for Noctis's cock to brush up against the blonde's entrance.

Noctis reached down guiding his cock inside as he moved feeling the heat starting to surround his cock as he slowly pushed himself inside. The wince from the other stopped him though and he broke the kiss about to pull out before he felt Prompto's legs tighten around him.

"No…ah…k-keep going." The blond was breathing hard staring up at him, the flush on his cheeks vibrant and not all from the heat in the room.

"Are you sure?" Noctis reached down rubbing the other's cheek watching how the eyes softened before he nodded to him. "Alright…but you have to relax for me, ok?" Prompto didn't say anything, biting his lips but Noctis could feel some of the tightness loosen up around him making it easier for him to push his way in. He waited for Prompto to adjust around him, watching the other's eyes clench shut as he breathed hard. His cock had softened a bit but Noctis reaching down and grabbing it again seemed to renew some of the vigor in the blond as he moaned out clenching around Noctis for a different reason.

The rock of Prompto's hips was a signal to the prince as he leaned down kissing him again as he pulled his hips back thrusting himself back in hard moaning out in the blonde's mouth. Prompto moaned loud in return, breaking the kiss again as he turned his head clenching his eyes shut panting harder.

Noctis found himself staring down at the other's freckled body from the collar contrasting against his pale skin to the perky nipples that seemed to be drawing his attention to them on down to the dip in Prompto's stomach every time he took in a breath. His hands rubbed against his stomach softly then down along his hips before he gripped them and started to move his hips again starting up a steady motion of loving making, his balls lightly smacking against the other's ass.

"Ah…ah…shit….N-Noct…." The body beneath him arched up drawing attention to the nipples as Noctis slid a hand up grabbing one giving it a pinch. "Noct!" Prompto whimpered out reaching down starting to stroke himself as Noctis thrusted into him. His cock was leaking, wetness sliding down from the tip starting to make a mess of his fingers. It didn't stop Noctis from reaching for the oil and pouring it on Prompto's cock before pouring along his body. His hands took charge rubbing the oil into Prompto's skin staring at how the skin shined and how well the freckles were made to stick out.

"Damn…" He whispered out pulling out of him.

"H-Huh?" Prompto peeked up at him in confusion, especially when he started to be turned over by the prince.

"You're just too hot for words, Prom." Noctis spread the cheeks presented to him and lined his cock up slipping back into him hard with a groan blending in with Prompto's own louder moan. It was getting harder to keep up with the foreplay as Noctis leaned down biting at the collar against the back of Prompto's neck as he moved his hips faster.

"Ahh! Noct! Noctis!" Hearing his full first name said by the blond like that did something to him, made his cock throb harder as he growled out low thrusting into Prompto faster. Maybe it was the change in angles that did it as he shifted a bit but he felt Prompto's hole tighten around him suddenly as the photographer trembled beneath him whimpering out loud against the pillow. "T-There! Please! Please Noct!"

"Nngh…" Noctis panted looking down at Prompto's flush ear before he leaned down nibbling on it. "Say my name again."

"Ah…ah…" He thought he saw the cheeks redden at the demand, Prompto's fist clenching into the sheet tugging them before he swallowed loudly. "N-Noct…N-Noctis! Ah!" Noctis thrusted harder into the spot moaning in his ear and loving how tight Prompto was getting around him.

"Again."

"Noctis! Ahh! Ah Prince Noctis!" It was maybe too much for him as he hips clenched up as he started thrusting down into Prompto faster and harder making it hard for coherent words to come out of the blonde's mouth. He felt his breathing getting faster, could hear Prompto's sensual moans getting louder the closer he got. He knew he was close himself, could feel the tightening in his stomach as he kept slapping his balls against Prompto's ass loudly.

His coming resulted in a tensed up body as he groaned thrusting down hard, hips shaking as he filled Prompto up feeling the hole tighten around him as Prompto followed him into ecstasy muffling his moans against the pillow as he came, his butt trembling.

It was hard to move as Noctis stayed lying there before he leaned down kissing Prompto's shoulder gently wishing he had the ability to count all of the freckles on Prompto's body. Maybe with time he'd do it, especially if Prompto stayed with him.

It took effort but Noctis eventually slid off of Prompto flopping down on the bed beside him and looking over as the other peeked up at him from where his face was mushed up against the pillow. A smile lifted to Noctis's face as he reached out gently petting the blond hair that was so unique even when Prompto had turned into a chocobo.

"I love you," Noctis said blushing at the embarrassing words before reaching down grabbing Prompto's hand holding it. "I really mean it. And I'm really glad you're back."

"I-I love you too," Prompto said starting to grin at him looking as happy as he sounded. "And I'll admit I was getting pretty spoiled with you holding me all the time."

Noctis chuckled sliding his hand down to brush against his cheek. "I can hold you now too you know. I like spoiling you."

"And forcing me to take a bath with you," Prompto responded nuzzling his hand as he blushed. "Dude, You have no idea how much you tortured me. It made it hard for me to really want to be human again. I…I thought that if I did…"

"Then maybe it's a good thing you did turn into a chocobo," Noctis said sliding closer to him. "Otherwise, we would have still been dancing circles around each other." Noctis grinned as he reached out pinching his cheek. "And I got to see so many cute sides of you."

"Cut it out!" Prompto said pushing the hand away and blushing before he slid over moving so he was straddling on top of Noctis. "Geez, just wait until you turn into a chocobo next time! I'm so going to torture you with pampering!"

"Not gonna happen. I'm not going to just drink from a weird bottle without knowing what it is."

"I thought it was water! It's not my fault they look the same!"

"Besides," Noctis said grinning up at him. "I'm already pampered enough as it is. Unless you're planning on using this here." His hand slid back squeezing Prompto's butt watching the blond light up bright red.

"I…I-I guess we could while everyone's gone. M-Maybe while we take a bath?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It didn't take much for Ignis to pick up on what happened. At first glance he could practically feel the glow wafting off the two boys. They kept close, kept glancing at each other, and he thought he caught them touching fingers a few times. Regardless, it was great to see Prompto was back to normal. He seemed more vibrant than he'd ever been which Ignis's keen eye could catch easily.

He'd just finished making breakfast for everyone and, with Iris's help, was setting up the table for everyone to come eat. Talcott was busy gathering everyone for the big meal. He'd made several of Prompto's favorite dishes for breakfast, granted none could really be considered a breakfast food. But he was making an exception for today. After all, it'd been a little while since Prompto had gotten to eat real food. And he was sure that, at best, Noctis was probably only able to make a decent toast for breakfast, but whatever Noctis's taste, he was sure it didn't involve anything nutritional.

The sound of chatter coming from outside gained Ignis's attention as he looked up seeing the Prompto and Noctis coming in. Ignis felt a slight smile lift to his face as he watched Prompto giggle at a joke Noctis said before lightly jabbing him in the shoulder before the two took a seat at the table.

"Glad of you to join for breakfast," Ignis said smiling at the two of them knowingly and receiving a blush in return.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Prompto chimed in grinning big as he looked at the table, eyes growing wide. "Whoa! This stuff looks delicious! Wait are these all my favorite dishes?"

"Deserving since you haven't had a real meal in some time now," Ignis said smiling at him. "Consider it a welcome back meal."

"Wow, thanks a bunch, Iggy!"

"I swear your cooking skills could make any woman jealous," Monica said joining them at the table smiling at all the food. "You should really think about being a chef once all of this is over."

"It's been mentioned to me before," Ignis said walking over with big spoons placing them into the dishes for dipping. "But I am perfectly content with just serving at Noct's side for however long it takes."

"And I keep telling you, you don't have to worry about me," Noctis said making a face at a particular bean dish that Ignis knew he'd have no chance of making him eat. "You should be allowed to live your life some time you know."

"My life's perfectly fine at your side," Ignis said pushing his glasses up and staring at Noctis as if to say he was not changing his mind. "So you may as well get used to it."

"Fine, fine. Do whatever you want." Noctis waved the conversation away but it was obvious he was smiling at the answer. Truth be told, Ignis had a feeling Noctis wouldn't have wanted it any other way. After all, they'd been around each other for so long that they might as well be called brothers.

"Dustin said he'd be in as soon as he finishes planting more seeds in the garden," Talcott said as he walked in closing the door behind him. He looked up at Ignis frowning a bit. "I couldn't find Gladiolus anywhere though."

"He's probably still sleeping upstairs," Iris said looking a bit worried as she glanced at Ignis. "He mentioned he wasn't feeling too well earlier and that he was going to take a nap. I took a bottle of water to him earlier hoping it'd help."

Ignis sighed removing the apron from around his waist and sitting it aside. "I'll go check up on him. The rest of you please, help yourselves to the meal. I shall return shortly."

"Poor big guy," Prompto said already starting to load his plate up. "Tell him I'll try to save him some if he can't make it down."

"Will do." Giving a smile, Ignis headed up the steps towards the shared bedroom. He leaned his head close to the door, giving a soft knock and listening for some kind of response. Nothing. It was dead silent inside. "Gladio? You still sleep?" He eased the door open slipping inside before closing it up behind him. Looking over at the bed, he could see the tuff of black hair sticking out from under the sheets before he smiled slightly starting to walk over. The curtains had been drawn shut to keep the bright sunlight from shining in making it hard to fully see everything in detail.

"Iris told me you weren't feeling well this morning. Are you still feeling unwell? Perhaps I could make you some soup to help you feel better." As he got closer reaching over to cut the lamp on, he frowned as he stared down at the small black feather sitting on the pillow case. Something didn't seem right. Maybe it was the lack of a physical lump on the bed that bothered him or how small Gladio's head supposedly was.

Ignis hesitated but it was only for a moment before he pulled the sheets back staring down with widening eyes at the sleeping, black baby chocobo lying on the pillow. If it wasn't for the scar across his forehead and over his eye, he would have thought a chocobo had managed to make it into the house. But just that, along with the fact that the chocobo looked a little hefty led him to believe that this couldn't be a good thing. It didn't help that as he pulled the sheets down further he saw a pair of black jeans and boxers lying on the bed. No, this wasn't good. Not at all.

The chocobo's brown eyes blinked open as he looked up at Ignis giving a soft chirp, the knowledge in his eyes giving certain to what just happened.

"Gladio?"

The process was beginning again. The evidence from the bottle given by Iris earlier sitting on the nightstand with the little sticker on it that read, "DO NOT DRINK." This…was going to be another long ride.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I forgot to mention that I might make a spinoff story based on Gladio being a chocobo now. XD We'll see though.


End file.
